


The First Light of Autumn

by Writers_Glitch



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 05:21:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20688170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writers_Glitch/pseuds/Writers_Glitch
Summary: Being in The Entity's realm for prolonged periods of time will make you understand how much you need to be grateful for what you have when you have it.When a cooler time of the year hits at its peak, will a light guide your way through the thicket of your turmoil?





	The First Light of Autumn

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everyone!   
It's Autumn! And that means one of my favorite holidays—Halloween! Along with my birthday in two months, this is one of my favorite seasons! Cooler nights, pastel skies—and that's only a few things that I enjoy! This was a story/collab with [@Queen of the Entity] and her amazing art [Which will be entered here when she does decide to]! Here's some more Wraith lovin' since everyone's too busy kissing up on the new Stranger Things DLC and everyone included in it ;3

Autumn, a quite beautiful time of year, in which nature prepares itself for the upcoming chilly winds and soft white of Winter. The skies darken in the peak of the evenings and the sky paints itself with vibrant oranges and pinks.

Unfortunately, being stuck in The Entity’s Realm restricted some of those beautiful freedoms.

The skies always kept their same, blank faces throughout the prolonged time you spent in this never-ending game, the many faces of killers and survivors alike imprinted in your mind.You had grown accustomed to the many killer styles your supposed enemies used, along with the many abilities they and your teammates possessed alongside them. After a while, you stopped wondering if you'd ever make it out, due to the fact that you lost count after a week of being in this hell-turned-home.

Your first Trial in the realm went pretty well, according to your new “teammates” (which were now your very close friends Claudette, Quentin and Jane) only having to be rescued once and able to keep a very upset Hillbilly at bay after doing the first generator by yourself. As survivor “tradition,” you were given the alias The Sly & Wicked Fox due to your abilities to evade and upset a good majority of killers (which usually means you get tunneled, camped or Mori’ed, which you didn't really mind). Even if you were good on the battlegrounds of The Entity’s god forsaken Trials, socialising was a bit odd. These people were new to you, not knowing enough to actually fully trust their word just yet. Your first few trials were based solely around saving yourself, trying to get as much information from each person who went into trial with you to see if you would fit in.

After a couple of days, it seemed that the group had slowly grown on you.

From the time you had been taken, some of the survivors and killers had been movie stars, the spitting image of what the actors looked like but with the permanent personality. Most didn't even know why their lives would be a movie, while others believed that it would go as far to become one. 

=+=

Another Day, Another Trial.

Cool, winter winds whipped harshly at exposed skin as you shivered, teeth chattering subconsciously as you trudged through the snow of The Ormond Resort. Stroking your thick scarf, you find a generator and immediately begin working on the large piece of machinery while alternating hands to rub the fluffy fabric. Of course, the one single time The Entity has a cute fashion sense for autumn, it puts you in a winter map! Cursing the being under your breath, you continue your work as the faint ringing of a bell catches your ears and the distant sound of pain is heard; It’s Wraith this time.

It doesn't take long before you finish your generator and someone to get hooked (Feng, by the sounds of her scream) as you crept along the variety of jungle gyms and walls and keeping a close eye out for any type of movement to see if you spot him. And then, in the distance, you see him.

The Wraith, dawning a candle atop his head, hot wax pooling down and drying a bit below his ears, his chest bare of normal bandages as his feet trudged through snow. His body seemed to quake slightly—wait, was he cold? Narrowing your eyes, your hypothesis is correct as he shivers a bit hard as an angry whip of the wind passes over the realm. Feeling a bit bad, you whistle to catch his attention as he snaps his head to your way, a smile on your lips as he pushes himself to chase you. 

"Let's get your blood pumpin', Mister Wraith!"

Doing what you do best, your hands push themselves forward through a window as you smile at him, watching him trudge to get you. Playfully sticking your tongue out at him, you push yourself forward and begin running, adrenaline pumping through your veins as you evade sharp corners. A generator howled to life and then another as your body became too hot to bear, a sharp swing to your back as you howl in pain and rush forward. Smiling through it (having become used to it after a while), you continue to run him around as he periodically becomes a bit faster with his steps. 

You had lost count of how long you had been running when the last generator finished and your wounds sealed, Wraith pushing himself a bit faster before you could process—Hex: No One Escapes Death. Coughing on the ground, you feel yourself being picked up and you whisper, "Thank you for such a fun trial, Wraith." He stops when he realizes that you're not wiggling but continues on as you make conversation. Removing your scarf from your neck, you wrap it around his own as he carries you as he makes a small noise of acknowledgement. You feel yourself being set on the floor as you realize where you are—you're at hatch!

The soft hum whispers in your ear as you look up at him, a cracked smile returning your curious eyes. His hands caress the soft fur of the scarf as his bright eyes close as he pushes you into the hatch, swallowed by the cold blackness of The Entity. 

· · ────── ·𖥸· ────── · ·

Coming to, you blink slowly as you try to figure out where The Entity decided to drop you off, because it certainly wasn't the campfire. 

Damn those stupid black locks. 

From the looks of it, you looked to be near The Veil as your friends called it—a place which was the closest you could get to killers without the worry of them killing you out of trial. From your experience, some killers were actually quite nice outside of those "games" that it confused a lot of the survivors (but everything was confusing, so it wasn't really new). 

Hearing a familiar toll of a bell made you smile softly, watching The Wraith materialize on the other side of you with a small squirrel on his shoulder and his candle still flickering, your smile widening when your scarf wrapped his neck. "Hey, Mister Wraith," You start, standing to your feet to look up to him as he cutely cocks his head to the side. 

"Phil—lip," His voice comes as a surprise to you, so much so that you almost fall over. His voice was small and meak, quite cute if you say so yourself. "Your name is Philip?" You ask as he nods with vigour, little whites looking away as his normal dark face tints a soft shade of red. "Last trial was fun! I thought you were cold, so I gave you my scarf! Is it comfortable?" It was a weird question to ask, but to you, it was important enough to ask. He gives a soft noise in response, quite like something between a chirp and purr (you realize then that he probably has a hard time speaking, so he makes do with little noises, which is so adorable!) Deciding to sit and try your best to communicate with the tree of a man, you immediately try to make proper conversation, forgetting all about the current situation you had been in for a quite a while. This was The Veil, there was no need for worry here, no need for running to save yourself from temporary death. This was a place for conversation, to understand that some of the killers were still human somewhere inside their hearts.

In the midst of your conversation, a leaf fell to lay atop your nose as you sneezed. Usually there was no nature outside of trials besides never ending dead woods and thick patches of grass—had The Entity decided to change the weather based on the “current season” (according to Jake, he would know)? Nevertheless, it was a welcomed change as you plucked the leaf from its place on your nose and held it out to examine. From what you could remember from biology class and some fun facts from Claudette, It looked to be a very early leaf, most likely one of the firsts as others began to fall around the both of you, making you give another small smile. You missed the Autumn season back home, where Halloween and Thanksgiving would collide like the soft colors in the evening sky would.

Well, you technically had a beautiful light of Autumn thanks to Philip and his candle that continued to burn and cool in an oddly pleasing way. 

A soft smile pulled onto your lips once more as you watched an amazed Philip play with the leaves. Maybe you'd stay here for a little bit longer than normal...


End file.
